Wyvern
thumb|Wyvern Der Begriff Wyvern '(selten auch ''Wivern) bezeichnet im Allgemeinen Drachen mit zwei Beinen und Flügeln. Dabei geht die genaue Umsetzung sehr weit auseinander: *Vogelartiger Körperbau mit Hinterbeinen *Schlangenartiger Körper mit Vorderbeinen direkt unter den Flügeln, meist auf den Schwanz gestützt, wodurch die Statur an einen westlichen Drachen erinnert. *Echsenartiger Körperbau mit Flügeln als Vorderbeine, so genannte Pseudowyvern. Die Flügel können sowohl an die Flügel von Vögeln oder Fledermäusen als auch an die Flughäute von Flugdrachen erinnern. Etymologie thumb|Eine Víbria auf einer Auca (katalanischer Comic)Das Wort Wyvern ''leitet sich vom französichen ''Vouivre, Wyverne ''oder ''Guivre '' ab und wird im Englischen seit ca. 1610 verwendetScoop: Sexting in George Dawe's 'Genevieve' - Part II. Die französischen Wörter stammen von lateinisch ''vipera (dt. Viper). In anderen Ländern wurde auch die zweibeinige Variante als Drache bezeichnet Wikipedia: Wyvern (englisch). Die Ableitung liegt daran, dass die britische Drachenvorstellung, basierend auf dem Walisischen Drachen, vierbeinig war, während der zweibeinige Wyvern als französisches Gegenstück und kein echter Drache angesehen wurdeFantor: FAQs about my dragon meme. Außerhalb der britischen Heraldik wurden Drachen jedoch nie nach der Anzahl ihrer Gliedmaßen kategorisiert, diese Einteilung wurde erst in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts auf andere Drachen übertragen. In der Heraldik steht das Wort Guivre ''für Schlangen im Allgemeinen. Im Spanischen nennt man sie ''Guiverno, in katalanisch Víbria oder Vibra. In Wales werden geflügelte Schlangen oft als Gwiber bezeichnet. In den meisten anderen Sprachen leitet sich der Name vom englischen Wort Wyvern ''abWikipedia: Guivre (englisch). Interessanterweise nennt man die Wyvern in Portugal ''Serpe, was sich von Serpente, Schlange, ableitet. Mythologie und frühe Naturwissenschaft [[Datei:DracoHelveticusBipesEtAlatus.jpg|thumb|Kirchers Draco helveticus]]Wyvern sind den Menschen schon sehr lange bekannt. Bereits Ulisse Aldrovandi beschrieb einen Wyvern mit zwei Beinen und zwei Flügeln (Draco alatus ex Paraeo) und einen äthiopischen Wyvern (Draco Æthiopicus). Athanasius Kircher hingegen beschrieb den Draco helveticus und den Dracunculus monoceros. Dabei wurde jedoch nie die Bezeichnung "Wyvern" verwendet, die Tiere wurden immer als "Drachen" bezeichnet. Fantasy thumb|Auch der [[Ungarischer Hornschwanz|Ungarische Hornschwanz aus Harry Potter, der auf dem Cover des Buches ein Westlicher Drache ist, ist im Film ein Wyvern]]Obwohl Wyvern im Mittelalter die häufigste Darstellungsform der Drachen waren, sind sie im modernen Fantasy-Genre, besonders in Videospielen, oft eine schwächere Version der Drachen. Häufig besitzen sie jedoch einen Giftstachel. Vorreiter dieser Darstellung war vermutlich das Tabletop-Rollenspiel Dungeons&Dragons. Oft wird zwischen "Echten Drachen" (also westlichen Drachen) und "Niederen Drachen" oder "Draconischen Kreaturen" wie Wyvern oder Lindwürmern unterschieden. Diese Unterteilung wird als Dracopräskriptivismus (von en. dracoprescriptivism) bezeichnet. In manchen Werken gibt es auch, vor allem aus Gründen des Realismus (siehe Abschnitt "Wyvern" im Artikel Flugfähigkeit), nur zweibeinige Drachen, die meist nicht als Wyvern bezeichnet werden. Häufig werden in modernen Fantasy-Filmen die Westlichen Drachen der Buchvorlagen als Wyvern dargestellt. Beispiele dafür sind u.a. Smaug aus Der Hobbit ''oder der Ungarische Hornschwanz aus ''Harry Potter. In der modernen Fantasy setzt sich inzwischen vermehrt das Bild des Wyvern durch, der seine Flügel als Vorderbeine nutzt. Fans der Monster Hunter Serie haben hierfür den Begriff Pseudowyvern geprägt, um ihn von typischen Wyvern mit eher vogelartigem Körperbau zu unterscheiden. Eine vergleichbare Form ist in mythologischen Darstellungen nicht nachgewiesen. Selten können Wyvern in der Fantasy auch mit mehr als einem Flügelpaar vorkommen. Beispiele dafür sind der Sturmbrecher aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, Ultra-Necrozma aus Pokémon oder der Draconian air dragon aus Star Trek. Kryptozoologie und moderne Naturwissenschaft thumb|Die Kryptozoologie hält Wyvern für VögelIn der Kryptozoologie spielen Drachen allgemein eine untergeordnete Rolle. Dennoch haben sich Forscher wie Karl Shuker oder Dale Drinnon mit ihnen beschäftigt. Meist werden die Darstellungen von Wyvern auf große Vögel zurückgeführt. Diese Vermutung ist jedoch umstritten.Frontiers of Zoology: Wyvern/Western Dragon/Bird Information Der 2015 beschriebene Dinosaurier Yi qi erinnert mit seinen fledermausartigen Flügeln stark an einen vogelartigen Wyvern. Da die Art jedoch ohne bekannte Nachkommen ausgestorben ist, dürfte sie keinen Einfluss auf die mythologischen Wyvern gehabt haben. Varianten mythologischer Wyvern Drachenschlange In der Heraldik gibt es die gemeine Figur der Drachenschlange, die im englischen als wyvern sans legs bzw. wyvern sans legs and wings, also Wyvern ohne Beine oder Wyvern ohne Beine und Flügel, bezeichnet wird. Es handelt sich dabei um geflügelte oder ungeflügelte Schlangen mit Drachenmerkmalen wie Ohren, Zacken am Schwanz oder KrokodilkopfHeraldik-Wiki: Drachenschlange (Wappentier). Viper Mittelalterliche Bestiarien listen häufig die Viper auf, die mit realen Vipern wenig gemein hat, in den Darstellungen jedoch oft an Wyvern erinnert. Aufgrund der Etymologie ist darum anzunehmen, dass diese Kreaturen mit den anderen mythologischen Wyvern verwandt sind. Laut den Bestiarien glaubte man, das Weibchen würde dem Männchen nach der Paarung den Kopf abbeißen. Auch wurde vermutet, die Jungen würden die Mutter bei der Geburt von innen auffressen.Bestiary: Viper (englisch) Vouivre Hauptartikel: Vouivre Vouivre wird in Frankreich teilweise als Synonym für Guivre verwendet, jedoch unterscheiden sich die Vouivre durch ihre Flugfähigkeit und erinnern in Darstellungen teilweise an Wyvern. Víbria Vergleichbar ist auch die Víbria oder Vibra, ein weiblicher Wyvern mit Brüsten aus der katalanischen Mythologie, dessen Name ebenfalls Viper bedeutet. Ein bekanntes Beispiel für einen katalanischen Wyvern ist die Víbria de Tarragona. Wyvern von Wessex thumb|Wyvern von Wessex Das Wappentier des ehemaligen Königreiches Wessex in England ist ein goldener Wyvern. Er leitet sich vermutlich von einer Dracostandarte ab, die von den adeligen von Wessex verwendet wurdeJ. S. P. Tatlock, '''The Dragons of Wessex and Wales in Speculum, Ausgabe 8, Nr. 2. (April 1933), S. 223–235. Noch heute wird der Wyvern mit der Region Wessex assoziiert. Y Ddraig Aur thumb|Y Ddraig AurDas Banner des walisischen Fürsten Owain Glyndŵr zeigte einen zweibeinigen geflügelten Drachen namens Y Ddraig Aur (dt. Goldener Drache). Dieser wurde, da er ein britisches Wappen war, nicht als Wyvern angesehen, entspricht jedoch der heutigen Definition des WyvernFantor: FAQs about my dragon meme. Trivia *Laut Dr. Ernest Drake kommen Wyvern (Draco africanus) nur in Afrika und Vorderasien vor. Jedoch stellt er auch die Hydra mit nur zwei Beinen darDr. Ernest Drake: Dragonology-Serie. *Der Dragon Code für den zweibeinigen Körperbau mit einem Flügelpaar lautet WL+*The Dragon Code Page. *Der Forscher Paul Kroll übersetzte den Namen des chinesischen Drachen Chi als "Wyvern". Dabei handelt es sich allerdings um hornlose Drachen, meist ohne FlügelPaul W. Kroll (1989), von Le Symbolisme du dragon dans la Chine antique by Jean-Pierre Dieny von Jean-Pierre Dieny, veröffentlicht in: Journal of the American Oriental Society. Galerie Viverna.jpg|Wyvern mit geöffneten Flügeln Viper.jpg|Mittelalterliche Vorstellung der Vipern Viper_Geburt.jpg|Jungtiere fressen sich aus dem Mutterleib einer Viper Vibria de Tarragona 1.JPG|Die Víbria de Tarragona AberdeenBestiariumWyvern.jpg|Ein Wyvern tötet einen Elefanten, Abbildung aus einem Bestiarium DaVinciWyvern.jpg|Wyvern und Löwe nach Leonardo DaVinci Draco aethiopicus.jpg|Aldrovandis Draco aethiopicus KircherDrache.jpg|Kirchers Dracunculus monoceros Wyvern DnD.jpg|Ein Wyvern aus Dungeons&Dragons. Gut sichtbar ist der Giftstachel Brachial-Tigrex.png|Tigrex aus Monster Hunter. Beispiel für einen Pseudowyvern Yi qi.jpg|''Yi qi'', ein wyvern-artiger Dinosaurier Quellen *Dr. Friedrich Tiedemann: Anatomie und Naturgeschichte des Drachen en:Wyvernpl:Wyvern Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wyvern